


An Eventful Night

by CartoonJessie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben/Kylo is their mutual 'acquaintance', F/M, I mean Hux is a doctor, TW: Blood, a reyux one-shot, and it's a bit kinky too, but nothing that I feel I should warn you for, enjoy the read and lemme know what you think!, guess who needs stitches, guess who she fought in order to need the stitches, oh yeah and there's smut in here, tw: stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonJessie/pseuds/CartoonJessie
Summary: Doctor Armitage Hux is preparing for a night of boredom in the ER until Rey walks in, roughed up by a fight with his old dorm mate, Kylo Ren. As he treats her injuries, the night takes an interesting turn when he finds himself drawn to her and with plenty of time to get to know her.





	An Eventful Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akashne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashne/gifts).



> Big thanks to two people in particular:  
> Akashne - for lending me her idea. She basically wrote the first five paragraphs of this story before I took over. She's nothing but encouraging and kind, and I'm glad I had her approval to continue the story and publish it.  
> Tiff - for beta-reading the story and making it easier to the eyes of the critics! Thank you for your speedy work on beta-reading and your good tips!
> 
> And also a big thank you to everyone in the Reyux discord who already read, commented and liked the story there! 
> 
> To the readers: enjoy! (And yes, there's smut in this story!)

 Hux hated the “quiet” evenings at the Finalizer Hospital ER. Mainly because they never actually stayed quiet, as per Murphy’s law. The longer nothing happened, the worse the situation was bound to become as soon as something did.

He wasn’t even supposed to be here today, but he owed Phasma and she had decided to cash it in - going on a date with her hot neighbor she hadn’t shut up about since the guy had moved in - so he had switched shifts with her.

Looking around the room, he sighed heavily. He could feel it in the air, everyone getting restless from the waiting and uncertainty. What would it be this time - a gang shooting? A multi-car accident? A fire? People walked around, desperate to find something to do, to look busy, as if they could fool the universe into thinking this wasn’t a calm evening, just a day like every day, nothing to look at. But, at the same time, the heavy atmosphere made them lower their voices, step lighter, as every movement and every rustle of their clothes seemed too loud in the near silence.

It was unbearable.

Two young people entering the room seemed like the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Heralds of Doom. Were they the first sign of what was forthcoming?

Before he'd even taken a decent look at the duo, Doctor Kalonia had already stepped up and approached them, but Hux was far from willing to sit this one out. There wasn't much he hated more than sitting around and doing absolutely nothing in the company of colleagues he didn't really care about. To escape that boredom, he swiftly moved across the room.

He recognized one Horseman, and it struck him that Kylo Ren could easily pass as the Horseman of Death in his black, leather mob outfit. As a gang member, he had a flair for the dramatic, and Hux recognized him from his old dorm.

The moment he saw and recognized Hux, he jumped a little, and Hux only needed one glance to see what was wrong.

"Broken nose," he stated coldly to Doctor Kalonia. "I'll let you handle it."

Kylo seemed confused by Hux's immediate decision not to treat him. After all, during their times in the dorm, Hux had fixed him up plenty of times. Not this time though, those days were behind him. While Hux turned to look at the person besides the mob's most dangerous watchdog, he heard Kylo defensively say, "She fell!"

Looking upon the smaller woman by his side, Hux saw how she was holding up a blood-covered handkerchief to her forehead, and she gazed at Kylo, furious as he said that.

"What happened is between me and my doctor," she hissed dangerously, and Hux noticed that that threat and tone scared Kylo more than anything ever had.

Hux wondered if they were together. Was there domestic abuse at play or...

"I drove you here," Kylo reminded her, as though that was something to be grateful for.

"The least you could have done after knocking your father and my friend unconscious, asshole."

Hux wasn't surprised. Kylo Ren had always been the most violent man in town. But somehow it seemed like this girl had far greater control over him than anyone else. The Horseman of Death looked whipped.

"Are they okay?" Hux asked, checking the door, imagining them to be next to be brought in.

"They're being taken care of," Kylo snapped, and Hux raised an eyebrow.

"By your friends of the First Order or by actual physicians?" Hux replied casually, and Kylo looked whipped once more.

"They're properly being taken care of," the girl assured Hux in a serious tone, before she asked slowly, "What's the First Order?"

Hux was confused.

If she was with Kylo, wouldn't she know about the First Order?

Heck, if she lived in this town, she should know about it - every adult did.

"You're not from around, are you?" Doctor Kalonia asked, and as the girl shook her head, still curiosity in her eyes as she tried to figure out what they'd been talking about; Hux realized that maybe she wasn't together with Kylo Ren after all.

"You seem to be losing quite a lot of blood," Hux said, noticing how her handkerchief was hardly sufficing anymore and how a sliver of blood was running down her temple. "Can you follow me please?"

"You're with me," Doctor Kalonia told Kylo Ren, and he grunted loudly as he followed her, clearly not amused. "Who roughed you up like this?"

Hux glanced behind him and caught the girl's gaze. She could not hide a hint of pride at that question, and Hux frowned.

Had she been the one to kick Kylo Ren's ass and break his nose in the process?

Hux liked her already.

 

 

He had let her sit down on an empty hospital bed in an empty room and carefully lifted the handkerchief to look at the cut beneath. She had applied some firm pressure, he could see that. She wasn’t bleeding as badly as was to be expected.

“I’m going to have to stitch that to make sure you don’t get a nasty scar on your forehead. Did he use a knife on you?”

“No,” Rey replied immediately. “I hit my head when I fell – must have hit something sharp.”

Hux looked at the wound a little while longer. It wasn’t as clean as a knife cut would have been, but it didn’t seem like there was any debris in the wound.

“What did you hit? Metal?”

“Not sure, was too busy kicking ass to admire my surroundings,” she replied dryly.

A rare smile graced his lips as he got out the disinfectant. While she sounded rough, her behavior towards him was polite. And he was not going to begrudge her for her hateful feelings towards Kylo Ren. He felt rather similar.

“Haven’t seen him in ages,” Hux admitted. “You should be proud. He gets into a lot of fights, but hardly anyone ever manages to get even with him.”

As he approached her with the disinfectant, she tilted her head towards him rather proudly, and he could see how his words had pleased her.

The moment the gauze touched her wound, she tensed, the corner of her nose twitching for a moment as she tried not to move. He had not warned her about the sharp pain that the disinfectant could cause, and quickly said: “The pain you feel right now is normal.”

“What pain?” she asked, glaring sharply into his eyes, and for a moment his breath was taken away.

For a brief second, he would have believed her, but he could see the tense way in which she didn’t move her shoulders. Just because she wasn’t crying, didn’t mean that she didn’t feel it.

He had to hand it to her though: she was tough.

As he continued cleaning the wound, he decided to work on his bedside manner. Not that he usually cared about that. Maybe he still didn’t. Maybe he just wanted to talk to this young woman.

“So you aren’t from around here?” he wondered.

“No,” she replied, her gaze focused on his shoulder as she was still tensely fighting against the urge to show any weakness. Her voice seemed a little tight as well. “I came here about a week ago. Got offered a job by Han Solo, of the Millennium Falcon Company.”

“Something administrative?” he wondered, but he saw how she frowned and pulled away, seemingly offended.

“Car mechanic, thank you very much,” she replied, clearly not pleased with how he had immediately assumed she would be anything but one of the mechanics in a company where eighty percent of the employees were working the vehicles.

“My apologies,” he offered with a smile, approaching her wound again to finish cleaning it up. “I had not expected so many surprises in one person. First you beat up the biggest jerk in the city, which is an impressive feat as it is, then you prove to have an analytical mind by being hired by our small city’s most respected car company. Not to mention that you are quite beautiful, at least, if I manage to get the stitches done right. If I fail, I fear you might need to wear a mask to work for the rest of your life.”

As she chuckled with his joke, he couldn’t resist a smile of his own, though his lips hardly curled up at all. “Don’t laugh,” he warned her. “My hand is steady, but I can’t work miracles when you’re shaking with laughter.”

“Stop making jokes then,” she replied teasingly, and his stomach jumped as he realized she found him to be actually funny. That hadn’t happened much before.

Taking the needle and thread, he told her: “I will need to give you some medication, by the way. Since you don’t happen to know what kind of object cut you open, I’d rather play it safe and make sure you don’t get an infection, or worse.”

“Sick of me already?” she wondered, and he hoped he wasn’t blushing.

“Not at all. You’re my patient of honor. We have a common enemy.”

Rey looked at him curiously. “Ben Solo, you mean?”

Hux frowned. “Ben who?”

She matched his frown with her own, lifting her finger and pointing at the door. “The dude in black? The one I gave a broken nose?”

He was still frowning. “His name is Kylo Ren. He was in my dorm. Lived above me.”

Rey shook her head. “His name is Ben Solo, he’s Han Solo’s kid. I saw him fight with his father earlier tonight before he went looking for a fight with my friend.”

They were just glaring at each other now, seeing no lie in the other’s eyes.

“You’re serious,” he acknowledged.

“As are you…” She tilted her head curiously, but he put his hands on the sides of her head to keep her head straight.

“Don’t move so much,” he told her. “Keep still now. You might want to lie down for this.”

Not about to argue her doctor over this, she did as he indicated and waited for him to begin.

While he started the first stitches, he could not help but wonder if she was right. He knew that his old dorm mate had been rich, and spoiled, and had hated his family. It made sense that he would not take their name then. But how Snoke had trusted the child of mayor Organa and Han Solo, he did not know.

But this girl, she knew Han, was probably hand-picked by him. He got talent from all over the country to work for him. Often poor but clever kids who hadn’t been given too many opportunities in their lifetimes. He wondered if that was how this girl had gotten so tough.

“What’s your name?” he asked softly, trying to make the stitches as small as possible so he wouldn’t leave her with a permanent scar.

“Rey,” she whispered in return.

“Nice to meet you, Rey.”

Her eyes darted to the little badge on top of his uniform.

“Nice to meet you, A Hux.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Armitage,” he told her.

She hesitated. “Not doctor?”

“Whatever you prefer, Rey.”

There was a silence as he focused on finishing her stitches. When he was done, she had decided.

“Armitage.”

 

 

 

Often when filling out paperwork, Hux would retreat into another room. No one liked to spend more time with the patients than necessary. But in this case, he was still close to Rey as he prescribed her the antibiotics she would need to keep her wound from getting infected.

Her eyes were on him, he could sense that, and he hoped he wasn’t turning red in the face because of it.

When a knock on the door came, he wanted to say that it was okay to enter, but whoever was on the other side, hadn’t bothered to wait for a reply as the door swung open and he suddenly stepped in.

“Is she done? I’ll take her home.”

It was Kylo Ren – Ben Solo – whoever it was. Hux was utterly confused that the same man that had made her end up in the ER was now offering to take her home.

Hux didn’t look at Rey, not directly, but noticed how her hand had grabbed the edge of the hospital bed and her knuckles were nearly white.

“She can’t leave yet,” Hux said immediately, turning his gaze to Kylo’s. “There’s a small concussion. She’s staying overnight and her friend is picking her up in the morning.”

Kylo seemed a little shaken by that news, and almost looked sorry as he gazed at her.

“Are you okay?” he asked her, but she just glared at him.

“Could you just leave before you give me an even bigger headache?” she replied with gritted teeth. “I’ll go home with the friend that you didn’t manage to stab to death, thanks to me. Be happy I don’t call the cops on you.”

“Be happy I’m offering to be your friend,” Kylo replied, his words both a threat and a declaration of affection.

Hux was extremely bothered by their conversation, but tried not to show it.

“I’ll make sure she gets home safe,” he promised, and at this he saw that Kylo gave up on his conquest for the night, and he disappeared as abruptly as he had entered.

When the sound of Kylo’s heavy footsteps in the hallway had died out, Hux gazed at Rey, to see her sharp eyes drill into his.

“A concussion?” she replied. “He’s going to think I’m weak.”

“What, you want him to punch you again?” Hux asked, crossing his arms as he stood in front of her.

Realizing that he had only wanted to protect her, Rey dropped the attitude, sighing as she averted her eyes.

“Sorry,” she replied. “I know you’re just trying to help.”

“Will your friend pick you up?” he asked, worry in his tone now.

She shook her head. “Doesn’t have a car. I’ll wait for a bus.”

“I’d feel safer driving you home. And buses won’t arrive until around 6 AM – that’s when my shift ends. If you want, you can use this bed for now – get some rest. Though, if something bad happens and the beds fill up, I will need to wake you and ask you to wait on some other floor.”

She hadn’t realized before that this was the ER – the first place that usually got overwhelmed in case of crisis. But judging by the amount of time he’d spent with her, it was a quiet night.

“Am I keeping you from work?” she asked, feeling guilty, but he immediately shook his head.

“Not at all. Not right now. Trust me, when there’s work, I’ll be gone before you can say my name.”

She chuckled. “It _is_ a long one.”

He smiled. “Yes. I assure you, I didn’t choose it.”

She was smiling at him too, despite the dry sense of humor and the terribly little jokes they were sharing. Part of her enjoyed it, but another part of her was quite terrified by it at the same time. Trying to steer the conversation from any banter that became too comfortable, she asked: “So, what’s the First Order exactly?”

Hux bit his lip, before he moved to sit by her side on the bed, both of them staring at the wall now.

“The local mob,” he explained. “Run by its elusive leader, named Snoke. The ugliest man in town.”

“That’s not Kylo Ren?”

Hux chuckled.

“Kylo Ren is Prince Charming compared to Snoke. Snoke is as ugly as they come. Deformed from burn wounds, gun wounds and more wounds that I don’t even know how to describe. He used to be a formidable fighter in his youth – not because he never got hit – but because he kept on fighting despite the pain.”

“Did you ever treat him?” Rey wondered curiously, and Hux shook his head.

“No, not me. I was too young. My father did. House calls. He was a doctor too – had a home practice. Snoke often called us awake. The money my father made from him got me through medical school.”

Realizing how much money that was, Rey seemed quite impressed. “Oh, wow.”

“Indeed. In my dorm, when I was studying, I had to patch Kylo up all the time. Had I decided to get my own home practice, he might have come straight to me each time. I didn’t want that life. Hence why I’m working in the ER now. I’m not always here, they don’t know where to find me, and if they do find me, I won’t have the equipment at hand to treat them.”

Rey frowned. “Would you have a home practice, if it wasn’t for the First Order?”

“If it wasn’t for the First Order, I probably wouldn’t even be a doctor,” Hux realized. “In this town, most of us are who we are due to Snoke’s First Order or mayor Leia’s Resistance party. Everyone chooses. Luckily, doctors don’t have to choose, not really. The Hippocratic Oath makes us care for everyone, despite their allegiance.”

They were both very quiet for a few moments, letting all of it sink in.

“So…” Rey sounded hesitant. “Do you think Kylo, or Ben, whatever he calls himself, wants me to join the First Order? He told me that he wanted to teach me – how to fight, that is.”

“As you were breaking his nose?”

She chuckled. “Shortly before I broke it. And then afterwards, he still insisted on taking me to the ER. He wanted to take care of me, in some strange way.”

Hux was bothered by it, again.

“I do fear he wants you on his side,” Hux admitted. “He must have been impressed by your fighting skills. Snoke is always looking for more henchmen to do his dirty work. If Kylo sees something in you, then I would try to stay out of his way. He’s the most violent man I ever knew. I lived in the same building as him for a few years. His anger is terrifying.”

Rey had turned to look at him, and he offered her a small smile. Her empathic gaze told him how sorry she felt for him, and he assured her: “He tried throwing some stuff at me – some things did hit me – but he never used his fists on me. He knew I needed to be alive to patch him up from his own battles. But he smashed his room, and the kitchen, and the hallway, each time he didn’t get his way. I think there are still some walls in that dorm that aren’t fixed because he put his fist through them. I’m glad that cut was all you had after facing him. He must have gone soft on you.”

Rey hesitated, but admitted: “I think so too. It felt more like he was sparring than really pulling his punches. He didn’t punch me to the floor until I’d actually hurt him in return.”

As she looked down at the hands in her lap, he couldn’t help but imagine how terrifying it had to be to her that she had taken the interest of the most dangerous man in town. He didn’t want her to be afraid, and without even realizing what he was doing precisely, he suddenly found he’d instinctively put his own hand on top of hers, luring it out of her lap, so he could hold it between both of his hands.

“If you need a place to hide for a while…” He saw how her gaze was incredulous as she looked at him. “My apartment is quite big. Plenty of books on human anatomy, if that’s your thing.”

She wrinkled her nose. “Nothing but books on anatomy?”

“Some astrology, I suppose,” he admitted with a tiny smile. “And trains.”

She snorted for a moment, then looked at him warmly. “Yes. You do seem like the person who’d be into trains.”

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her incredulously. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

 

The night went by faster than any Hux could remember. The emergency room remained blissfully calm, and none of his colleagues bothered him while he remained in Rey's company in the small hospital room. They talked for hours about work, about the city, about politics and sitcom ER shows and sexism in the workplace and the coming of spring, and Hux couldn't remember ever talking to anyone as interesting as her.

When it was time for him to clock out, he asked her to wait for him to get changed, and when he entered the hospital room again fifteen minutes later, dressed in a fine charcoal suit without a tie or anything as restricting, he noticed how she was looking him over, her gaze shy as a blush spread across her cheeks. He couldn't help but hope that she liked what she saw. He was a perfectionist with expensive taste, and though she was dressed rather casually in her beige shirt and ripped blue jeans, she had an elegance about her that could not be explained by her past or present. Hopefully it would fall into place in her future.

It would fit wonderfully into his future, too.

“Ready?” he asked her, and as she followed him down the corridor.

Out of the hospital, they headed to the parking lot. The morning air was cool and enough to give Rey a small boost of energy. She’d been getting a bit tired and the adrenaline of the earlier fight was running low when she suddenly saw a familiar figure.

Putting her hand on Hux’s arm, he was immediately alerted to what she saw.

In the parking lot, Kylo Ren was standing by his black van, and when he noticed the two of them, he was as alert as they were.

“He must have come here to wait for Finn, to beat him up,” Rey muttered to Hux.

“Play along,” Hux whispered in return. “Act cool.”

While Rey’s hand was on his arm, he placed his hand on top of hers, encouraging her to keep it on his arm as they approached the parking ramp and the confused mobster.

“Are you alright?” Hux asked. “Are you having trouble with your nose? Do you need us to call you a cab?”

As Kylo watched how Rey’s arm was linked with Hux’s, he felt incredibly confused.

“I’m fine,” he replied, his voice calmer than it had been earlier that night. He, too, seemed exhausted by the long night. “I wanted to apologize.”

As he looked at Rey, Rey couldn’t help but feel her adrenaline rise again. “Apology accepted,” she said briefly, wanting it to be over and done with. “Go get some sleep.”

She pulled Hux along with her, and while Hux guided her in the direction of his car, they both froze when Kylo suddenly shouted after them: “Are you two a thing?”

As they both turned around and looked at one another, Rey was the first to speak.

“That’s between me and my doctor, as I told you before.”

Kylo was shook by that news, and Hux enjoyed that look on him very much.

His confusion was morphing into anger, as evidenced by the way he was shaking his head and looking at them with his brows knit in frustration.

“You’re joking,” he insisted.

Rey gulped and tensed a bit, but Hux would not be intimidated.

“I assure you I’m not very funny,” Hux replied dryly. “We met online, but we’ve been talking for a while. I suggest next time you pick a fight, you do it with someone other than her.”

Kylo did not like to be intimidated, and Rey was on edge. She feared that this would only enflame Kylo’s rage – and that they were heading for another trip to the ER if he didn’t stop.

“You think I’m threatened by you?” Kylo asked, confused by Hux’s bravado.

“No, but I hope you’re smart enough to realize that next time you need a doctor here, I will help you. And I hope you understand what I mean by that. If a bullet is lodged in your body, I’m the one tasked with pulling it out. I know how to stop your wounds from infecting, but even I could make a mistake if you don’t learn your lesson now.”

Rey looked at Hux incredulously.

Had he just threatened to kill Kylo Ren if he ever touched her again?

As Rey looked at the dark mobster, she realized that he took the threat very seriously, and he gulped as he looked at Hux, not sure what to say to that.

“Have a good evening,” Hux added, gloating because he had a beautiful young lady in his arm, and Kylo did not.

When they turned around again and their eyes met, Hux could see how impressed Rey was.

“That was fucking brave,” Rey whispered reverently, “standing up to him like that.”

He smiled, flattered.

“I wouldn’t call myself brave. Bravery is only possible when you’re fearful. I was not. I prefer to use my brains. I know him well enough to outwit him on any day.”

Rey smiled, amused by that analysis, and as he opened the door to the passenger’s seat, Rey sat down, looking up at him.

“Fine,” she agreed. “Not brave, clever then.”

He nodded with a small smile. “I’ll take that compliment.”

 

 

As they drove to Hux’s apartment, he did check his rearview mirror, just to be certain Kylo’s van wasn’t following him. He wanted to be safe, even if he doubted Kylo would come between him and Rey again any time soon.

He glanced sideways at her, realizing she was looking out the window. She didn’t seem to have minded creating the illusion that she was together with him now.

The more time they spent together, the more he felt like she honestly liked him, and while they were quiet during the car ride, he felt comfortable by her side.

The town was waking up, more people on the road now as they headed to work, but for them, sleep was one of the only things on their minds.

Rey felt at ease, and she really liked how clean his car was – and how responsible a driver he was, not like some of the men she’d known that had raced through the city with her as the unwilling passenger to their little racing fantasy.

Parking in the underground garage to his apartment building, Rey realized he lived in the middle of the city, in one of the fancier neighborhoods. Even his garage stall was clean and pristine, like everything else about him.

In the elevator, she watched carefully as his elegant finger pressed the button to the thirteenth floor – one of the highest floors there was. Giddy with excitement over the prospect of stepping into his most private space, she tried not to look too happy. She wanted to learn more about Hux, knowing that her attraction for him was through the roof already.

When he opened his door and she was invited in, she was very impressed by how neat everything was – and how absolutely colorless it all was at the same time. Everything was either black, white or silver, with nothing of color standing out in any way in the corridor or what she could see of the living room beyond that.

In fact, her clothes were the only colors that stood out – and his ginger hair.

Looking at his living room and the massive flatscreen television, white couch and black coffee table, she realized she was missing the books he had promised. The room was nearly empty by design, and as he showed her around, she was glad to see that his study showed more color, if only for the backs of the hundreds of books that stood on the shelves and bookcases.

And between all those books, one small train stood on a shelf – a single red trophy from his childhood. She was drawn to it, but respectfully did not touch his prized possession.

“If you like trains so much, why do you only have one?” she wondered, and she heard him chuckle behind her.

“I was only ever given one, and father always stopped me from getting more as I grew older.”

“Is he still stopping you now?” she wondered.

“No,” he replied. “He’s dead.”

He didn’t seem particularly sad about it, and so Rey didn’t offer her condolences.

“Then what’s stopping you?” she wondered.

He was quiet, not certain about it. It was true that no one was still forbidding him from treating himself to whatever he wanted, yet he still did.

“Not sure,” he replied. “And while I like discussing psychology and such, I fear I’m getting quite tired and won’t make the best partner in conversation. Would you like something to eat, perhaps? Or are you ready for bed?”

Though she wasn’t certain what he was imagining precisely with ‘ready for bed’, she replied: “I’d rather head to bed too.”

His apartment seemed massive compared to hers. No doubt he had a guest room somewhere, though she wasn’t certain if she wanted to separate from him just yet.

“Could I take a shower first?” she asked.

“Sure,” he replied. “But careful with your stitches, don’t get them wet. The wound is still healing.

He led her into his bedroom and showed her the bathroom that could only be accessed through it. He had a beautiful walk-in shower and a classical bathtub, as well as a double lavatory. Even if he lived on his own, this apartment was built for two, and she couldn’t help but wonder if he’d been in the market for a girlfriend for a long time.

“Let me get you some towels,” he offered as he took some from a cabinet.

“Could I borrow something to wear for the night?” she asked, and he nodded immediately.

“Of course. I should have some extra heads for my electric toothbrush as well – you can have one of those as well. Feel free to use any shampoo or soap you want.”

While he gathered her everything she could ask for to feel at home, he eventually gave her some gray sleeping shorts with a white top, and she thought it was perfect.

“Would you like to use the bathroom first?” she asked, but he shook his head.

“I took a quick shower when I was getting changed at work. You go ahead. I’ll be in the bedroom.”

As he left, Rey wondered if he was going to invite her to his bed, or if there was another bed somewhere that he was going to offer her. She didn’t take too long in the shower – aiming the beam at her body, but careful not to get her hair or face wet – and looked at her forehead in the mirror for a long while.

His stitches had been very neat – and she admired his handiwork for a little while before she brushed her teeth and combed through her hair.

Slipping into his shorts and wearing his shirt, she realized that his size fit her perfectly as well, and she was glad for it. She looked good this way, and hoped he would share that opinion.

As she entered his bedroom, she saw how he’d been reading in bed, the room completely darkened by blinds, and he too was wearing a simple white undershirt, his arms pale and thin now they were finally revealed to her. She found him to be quite elegant as he put the book to the side.

“You may share my bed, if you please,” he offered, his voice rather clipped, as though he had practiced saying this. “I fear the other rooms don’t have blackout curtains, and the sun might keep you from having a good rest.”

“I don’t mind sharing your bed,” she said, hoping her tone wasn’t too eager as she walked over to the unoccupied side of the bed and lifted the blankets so she could slip under.

He watched her carefully, and checked her forehead just to make sure the stitches hadn’t come loose during her time in the bathroom.

When she noticed him watching, she held still.

“Everything alright?” she asked, and he nodded quickly.

“Yes, it seems so,” he replied. “Just wanted to make sure you’re alright. Are you feeling feverish, perchance?”

She had to admit that she quite liked that he was fussy about her wellbeing. It made her heart swell rather pleasantly, and as she could not take her eyes off his shoulders, she replied rather gently: “I am feeling a little hot.”

She was flirting – perhaps horribly so – for she saw his confused gaze for a moment.

As he put the back of his hand to her forehead, he held it there for a moment, but she took his hand and held it in her lap.

“Not like that, silly,” she continued, smiling at him, and she hoped he understood what she meant.

As she saw realization flood through him, she was glad that it was followed by a very pleased and flattered look, and as she shifted a little closer to him, she saw how he had turned a little bit more to her as well.

Carefully, she put her hand to his cheek, her fingertips caressing the small sideburns he had for the briefest moment, guiding his face closer to hers.

“If you don’t want this, please stop me,” she whispered, but he did no such thing.

Instead, he remained still, his heart beating wildly as her lips neared his, and when they finally touched, he felt alive. There’d been hints of electricity between them all night long, but this was the climax he hadn’t known he needed.

She was so soft and gentle and sweet to him, and he found his hands going to her waist, pulling her nearer, pulling her on top of him. They struggled with the blankets for a moment, but eventually he kicked them off.

It wasn’t cold in the room, and if they shivered, it was only from excitement.

Breathless, they broke their kiss for a moment, noses touching while they smiled. Hux’s hands were holding her waist, gently moving towards her back, and she slid her hands from his chest to his shoulders simultaneously. The way they both sought out the other’s proximity betrayed their need for more, and words were unnecessary as he captured her in another kiss.

Her thoughts were incoherent at first, his kisses thrilling enough to make any girl confused by how amazing they were, but as she grew to find her place in his arms and against his lips, her thoughts became clearer and soon also indecent.

While his hands were still on her back, she was moving hers over his chest, over his nipples and stomach, and soon under his shirt to feel his flesh instead of the cotton fabric.

He trembled for the briefest moment, not used to anyone returning his affections so eagerly, and broke the kiss. She used the moment to pull his shirt up, and he shifted so she could pull it over his head. Surrendering to her touch, he lay down to gaze up at her, seeing in her eyes just how fearless she was, and how lustful he’d managed to make her feel.

While her hands roamed over his chest, his hands were on her hips, sliding down to feel the sides of her thighs before he slid them up again, grabbing her bum and gently squeezing her flesh. The softest moan escaped her mouth, and he gulped as he realized he wanted much more.

The way in which their hands moved over the other’s body was simple, but the way their bodies responded was not. He grew painfully hard for her, and she knew that she was throbbing for him long before she brought her hand anywhere close to the hem of his borrowed shorts.

She wanted him to pull them from her – to rip them off, even – but instead he pulled off her shirt first, and the moment her bare skin was revealed to him, he sat up again to place kisses upon her bosom, licking and sucking her flesh to find the most sensitive spots. When his hands disappeared underneath the hem of the shorts she was wearing and he squeezed her bum with his bare hands, she moaned again.

“Oh, Armitage,” she whispered, breathing heavily. “Don’t stop.”

As he looked at her in the semi-darkness of the room, he seemed confident more than anything, and as he kissed her lips fiercely, he helped her out of his shorts, tossing them to the side of the bed before he pulled her on top of him again.

He was about to bring his hand to her core when she surprised him by rubbing her hand against him, showing that she was curious as well about what he hid in his trunks.

Sucking in a sharp breath, he closed his eyes for the briefest moment, and she smiled because of it, continuing her firm touches against him, catching his gaze the moment he opened his eyes again.

He looked drunk from pleasure for a moment, but his senses heightened the moment she slipped her hand in his pants and touched his wet shaft.

Flattered by just how wet he’d become for her, she jerked him off for a small time, careful not to do it too well. She wanted to tease him, not to end their bliss already. She noticed the way he tried to control his breathing, to control himself, and she bit her lip with a cheeky smile.

“You got condoms?” she whispered, and he nodded slowly.

“Yes,” he whispered, wondering what exactly he had done to deserve this type of morning with this type of girl. Deciding he needed to get a better grip on himself and take control before she made him cum, he moved her hand away from his length, and he firmly held both her wrists as he kissed her again. It was a promise of the passion to come, and she swooned against him before he flipped her over to his side.

He didn’t immediately return his attention to her, but instead moved to the bedside table, illuminating the bedside lamp and opening a drawer to pull out a box of condoms.

She watched him curiously, surprised when she noticed how he was reading the expiration date on the wrapper. Had it been that long ago for him? She found it cute.

As he put on the condom, he was focusing more on himself for a brief moment, making sure that he didn’t rip it before they’d even begun. By the time he turned to her and saw the mysterious way in which she was smiling at him, he returned that smile.

“Cheeky minx,” he teased her, rolling on top of her, and he realized that she nearly immediately opened her legs for him, her hands on his shoulders in an instant.

She was amused by him calling her such, and licked her lips. “Don’t act like you don’t like this,” she warned him playfully, and he chuckled.

“Oh trust me, I do,” he assured her in a whisper, before he kissed her once more, their kiss sweet and innocent for a few brief moments, before he took himself in hand and rubbed himself against her lower lips, forcing her attention away from their kisses.

He looked at her to see what she liked, but it seemed like he could do no wrong because all her eyes expressed were kindness and affection, and when she suddenly sucked in her bottom lip, trying to hide a bigger smile, he realized he’d done something she liked a lot. Rubbing against her with the tip of his length, he saw how she arched her back in longing, and he admired the way in which her breasts perked up as a result.

He was a lucky man, and she was a gorgeous woman, whom he wanted to feel just as lucky as him.

When he entered her, she was wet and warm for him, and excited enough for it to be painless. With small thrusts, he let her get used to the size and length of him, and he loved her small moans of approval.

He was usually the quiet type, but feared it would come off as uncaring and unsatisfied, and he wanted her to know just how amazing she felt to him. With any other partner, he hadn’t truly cared, but he wanted to make a bigger effort for her, so she’d ask for more and hopefully she’d want to stick around. She was as special as fireworks to him, and he wasn’t just going to stare at her while he tried his hardest to unravel her mysteries.

Pressing kisses to the side of her head, he breathed a little louder, sometimes moaning along with her when he felt just how perfectly they fit together. He tried not to get too lost in the moment, the picture of control while he worked his way towards her orgasm.

He grew to see that she liked it a little rougher than he’d imagined, and willingly picked up the pace, pressing hard into her every now and then to feel her fingertips digging into his shoulders and to hear her moan of pleasure, over and over again until it became erratic and uncontrolled.

He knew it was coming when she moaned louder than before, and allowed her climax to roll over him, loving each contraction around him, and he couldn’t help but shudder himself with how amazing it felt.

When it was over, he allowed her to catch her breath, not pulling out of her just yet. She looked at him in a mixture of gratitude and confusion.

“You didn’t come?” she asked, blinking.

“Not yet,” he replied softly, and she frowned despite her small smile.

It appeared she was not used to that.

“You have great stamina,” she complimented him, and he could not help but grin proudly. “Much better than… Well, let’s just say you’ve made it much further than my last.”

He did not mind such praise at all, and would have loved more, but she offered: “What do you need? Is this position not good for you?”

“It’s perfect, though I would not say no to trying something else either,” he assured her. “Are you up for it?”

She smiled warmly, willing to do anything for him at that point, and was surprised when he guided her to sit on top of him, not laying down himself, but keeping her close in his embrace as he helped her find a slow yet sensual pace on top. He kissed her long and deep, and she found herself melting in his arms.

Was this the real Armitage Hux, or was he just doing this for her? She came to realize that he had far greater control over his own pleasure than she had over hers.

After minutes of kissing, he moved her around, her back to his front while he continued the same, slow but divine pace of movement inside of her. While one hand of his massaged her breasts, his mouth was on her neck, his breath hot and his lips wet as he teased her sensitive skin, and when his free hand began to rub her most sensitive spot, she knew she wasn’t going to last much longer.

Though her climax was shorter this time, it was still intense enough for her to cry out his name in bliss, and she felt exhausted.

The young lovers she’d known before had all had their own surprises, but also many disappointments. Armitage had none of the latter, and way more of the first than her previous lovers combined.

He seemed to be fully aware of how weak he was making her, and didn’t ask for much as he let her lay on her side and entered her from behind, lifting her leg a little for him while he slowly picked up the pace again.

By the time she’d recuperated from her previous orgasm, his pace was quicker once more, and she was baffled by how long he lasted. This had to be way longer than fifteen minutes already and he still didn’t show a sign of tiring.

She was mush in his arms, but he knew exactly how to touch her so she felt her body come to the edge again, and she couldn’t get enough of his long, elegant fingers massaging her breasts while he moved inside her, filling her up completely with each sensual thrust.

Doctors apparently really knew their way around a woman’s body, and she would be the last to complain.

He wasn’t even touching her in a particular way when she came again, tears nearly running down her face at how intense it all was for her. She couldn’t remember being this satisfied by any other partner she’d ever had.

He held her close as he felt her climax roll over him, and he enjoyed the sensation very much.

Though part of her wanted to see how much longer he could go on, another part wasn’t certain she would make a great impression if he kept this up. She was already an emotional mess from experiencing so many surprises and so much bliss, she wasn’t certain if she could take much more.

Turning around to him, she kissed him fiercely, hoping her lips were able to convey her gratitude and appreciation. “Won’t you come for me?” she asked softly.

Where she’d seen pride and confidence before, she thought she saw hesitation for the briefest moment. Uncertain what was vexing him, she kindly put her palm to his cheek, and she noticed that he wasn’t looking into her eyes, but just at her lips – anywhere but her eyes.

“Armitage?” she whispered, and he looked into her eyes, his gaze full of stories he didn’t dare to share yet.

It was clear that he was still forming the words in his mind while he looked at her, and she felt some worry. She hoped that whatever was wrong, was something she could help him with.

“I…” He hesitated. “It’s not my first time with a woman or anything of the sort but… I never really come inside a woman.”

She’d never imagined any guy having a problem like that and tilted her head curiously. “Why?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” he said, his tone rather defensive and clipped, and she realized that she was threading on emotional ground, something he wasn’t comfortable with.

“Have you ever come in front of a woman?” she wondered next, trying to understand what was holding him back, and as he shook his head to that as well, she frowned. “Then… Didn’t those women want you to come?”

He gulped, and though she could see how he didn’t want to talk about it, she wasn’t going to stop him before he’d tried.

“Well, one of them was so exhausted she kind of fell asleep and eh…” His face was quite red. “Some other times I faked it, and then I went into the bathroom with the excuse to clean myself up and finished it myself.”

She gently stroked his shoulder, thinking about it.

“Thank you for telling me,” she said slowly, her gaze very patient and caring as she looked at him. “I think it’s brave that you dare to tell me this.”

“Bravery implies fear,” he said with a harsh frown, not thinking of her words as a compliment this time.

“And you’re never afraid?” she asked softly. “Not even of my rejection?”

He felt put on the spot by those words, and looked at her with wide eyes, as though he could not grasp how she could know that.

She smiled lovingly in order to ease his mind, and leaned in to gently press her lips to his, and he closed his eyes as well as he savored her sweet kiss.

“I’ll help you,” she whispered. “You don’t need to go in the bathroom to finish, nor will I ask you to come inside of me when you feel you can’t.”

“How do other men do it?” he wondered, his tone careful, as though he was afraid of pushing her away, but she was just glad he was willing to talk to her about this.

“Other men don’t have the control you do.” She brought her hand to his length and carefully pulled off the condom, tossing it on the nightstand before she gently tried jerking him off. He seemed wet enough, so it was strange that his pleasure could not be brought through intercourse. “Maybe you have too much control,” she realized, looking him in the eye.

He looked guilty - hurt, almost.

“You don’t let yourself go in front of others, do you?” she asked, and as he shook his head, she realized that while a solution might not present itself immediately, at least part of the cause was uncovered now.

“I could jerk you off?” she suggested, and as she saw how insecure his gaze was, she felt so sorry for this side of him. He was terrified and confused and in a situation he’d never found himself in, caught between a desire to please her, and the knowledge that he could very well fail, as he always had in this regard. He didn’t want to disappoint her.

At his continued silence, he wondered if the location put him off. He’d apparently never come in his own bed before, at least not in the company of another woman, and she wanted him to come, no matter where or how.

“Or you can go to the bathroom, and I can watch?” she suggested, and it was with this suggestion that he regained some of his confidence. He seemed to believe that could work, and nodded slowly.

She followed him into the bathroom, stretching a little as she felt some of the exhaustion of the long night take over. While she stretched, she noticed how his eyes were on her, doting upon her form and everything she was before she walked over to him and hugged him.

He seemed amused by that, a smile on his face when she let go of him, and his blush returned as he felt self-conscious about the task at hand.

“So… How do we go about this precisely?” he asked, a hint of awkwardness in his voice.

“You tell me,” she replied, leaning with her back against the sink, and as she spotted how nervously he gulped, she asked: “How do you usually touch yourself?” She bit her lip as she waited for his response, and he stepped closer to her before he showed her. He was jerking off rather slowly at first while he watched her, and she found it very arousing to watch his gaze on her body.

“What’s your fantasy?” she whispered, wondering what thoughts were behind his lustful eyes. She feared he would not give them away, but the answer that followed melted her heart.

“You are,” he whispered in return, and she felt her heart jump at that adorable confession.

“And before you knew me?” she asked, looking down at him and the steady pace at which he tried to please himself.

“No one in particular,” he admitted. “Sometimes… Just a body… forbidding me to come.”

Rey wasn’t certain what to make of that precisely. When she asked him to come, he couldn’t, but in his fantasy, they had forbidden him to come, and then he had?

“And sometimes… Just hands… Touching my body.”

She brought her hand to his chest and gently moved her fingertips to his nipple, teasing it in an attempt to imitate a touch he might have dreamed of.

“No,” he said softly. “Firmer. Almost… almost painful.”

She tried not to look surprised at that request, and squeezed his nipple between her fingertips, and at this he sucked in his bottom lip, nodding.

Her heartbeat had quickened. Maybe he wasn’t fully aware of it himself, but he wasn’t particularly vanilla in his fantasies.

“Can I try something? If you don’t like it, you can stop me anytime,” she suggested, and as she saw his quick nod, she was glad that he allowed her the liberty to experiment.

She went to stand behind him, pressing her body to his back while her arms wrapped firmly around him, her fingers digging into the skin of his chest, careful not to press her nails into him. She moved her hands firmly over his skin, leaving red marks, hoping he wasn’t in actual pain because of the pressure she put on him, but she heard him shudder.

“Yes, like that,” he whispered, and when she put her lips on his shoulder and started sucking his skin there until he felt a sting of pain, he moaned.

She felt aroused by the power her own touches had over him, and moved one hand to his bum, squeezing it firmly, almost painfully hard, before she suddenly slapped him there, and he gasped.

Though she liked listening to his responses, she was glad he couldn’t see her face. It gave her the courage to continue this experiment, and when she slapped his bum again, he seemed so surprised that he involuntarily took a small step forward.

“Is that what you want?” she asked, her tone not as innocent as it had been before, and she saw his head move up and down.

“Yes,” he whispered, and she pressed him forward until he was trapped between the sink and her.

“Now you will come,” she told him in a tone that did not allow a negative response, and he gulped as he continued jerking himself off, moaning at the sensation of her firm touches and pinches and slaps until he was a shuddering mess, coming into the sink with his eyes closed and a desperate moan for release.

Though Rey hadn’t taken her eyes of him, she had stopped for a moment to look at him in the mirror, and couldn’t help but feel pride at the realization that she’d helped him come – as the first person in his life he’d ever allowed to do so.

As he caught his breath again and opened his eyes, he looked at the mess he’d left in the sink, cleaning it up by turning on the water before he looked at Rey in the mirror. Seeing her happy gaze, he couldn’t help but smile, and as he turned off the water again, he turned to her, wrapping her in his arms.

“Thank you,” he said softly, and she smiled blissfully at him.

“You’re welcome,” she said mysteriously, wondering when it would be a good time for her to tell him about his particular kinks, and what she thought he would appreciate next time they would do this.

And though they hadn’t discussed this relationship yet, she knew there was going to be a next time. She wasn’t going to have it any other way.

“I left you some marks on your back,” she said by a means of apology, and he seemed perfectly fine with that.

“They were well worth it. That was quite intense for me.”

“A good orgasm?” she asked, and he chuckled.

“Very. The best. I must keep you around.”

“Yes, you must,” she agreed, and as he leaned down to kiss her, she wrapped her arms firmly around his neck, not protesting when after minutes of kissing passionately, he lifted her and carried her into his bed.

“I might not let you go,” he warned her playfully, pulling a blanket on top of the two of them.

“Good,” she said as she moved into his arms. “I really don’t want you to.”

They were quiet as they looked at one another, wondering to which extent their affection was mutual. Was it love already, or was that too soon? They would not express it in words, but it was in every touch and gaze between them.

They were fighting against sleep now, perfectly content to be in each other’s arms, and Rey whispered: “You were amazing, by the way. So good.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t finish in bed with you,” he apologized, but she put her finger in front of his lips to shut him up.

“None of that. You came for me, and that’s enough for now. Next time we might not even take it to the bedroom.”

“We might not?” he asked, intrigued.

“If you’re comfortable in the bathroom, we’ll start there. I’m not fussy.”

He smiled, turning to lay on his back as he put one arm behind his head, and she rolled along with him, resting her head on his chest as she looked up at him. He held her gaze for a long while and when she pinched his nipple and he moaned in a combination of delight and pain, she smiled widely.

“I’m sure I’ll be able to make you come in the bedroom too, soon enough.”

“Am I that simple to figure out?”

“Simple is the wrong word, Armitage. Intriguing is better. And I’m clever enough to figure it out. I like a good challenge.”

He chuckled. “Why don’t you tell me what you found out, Mrs. Know-it-all?”

“That’s not my name, but perhaps I’ll tell you after we wake up again and you’ve given me another orgasm.”

“A bribe, is it, miss Rey?” He nearly seemed to purr her name, and she smiled widely because of it.

“I know it turns you on as much as it does me.”

He couldn’t resist a small laugh. She was right. It did turn him on. She did.

Closing his eyes at last, he didn’t open them again until they were both well-rested, but his hands roamed her body for a little while longer, making her feel warm and safe and loved, and for the first time in his life, he felt like he was in good hands, too.

THE END

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment, and if you liked this Reyux, head on over to my longer fanfiction "Breathe"!  
> If you wish to get invited to a reyux discord, let me know! I can arrange the invite for you if you comment. :-)


End file.
